Maria Alviano
Maria Alviano, mostly known by her alias Bloody Mary, is a demigod daughter of Eris, goddess of strife and chaos, as well as former member of the Black Tongues and the most skillful assassin of said organization. After her encounter with Ala Rubra and its leader, Basil Hawkins, she decided to abandon the cultists though she did not associate herself with the other group working as a demigod mercenary. History As a young girl, Maria has been taken by the Black Tongues, when her drunkard of a father decided that it would be a great idea to sell his daughter as a pay-off for his debts. The Forgotten Tales ''Bloody Mary'' ''Ouranomachia'' Personality Fatal Flaw Appearance Maria is a Caucasian female with a slender build. She has short, dark red hair, cut into a ruffled style. She also wears black eyeliner with a touch of eyeshadow. Maria wears a low-cut, white top and above, she wears a black, long-sleeve leather jacket. The cleavage area slightly reveals a black bra. Her dark-themed appearance is continued by her use of black nail polish/varnish, with a white star and curve. Maria wears a large, light brown belt that is matched to a neatly fitting pair of black jeans. She also wears black knee-length boots. Abilities ADHD: '''As most demigods, Maria can intuitively read others' body language, allowing her to anticipate their actions and respond accordingly. In her case, she is able to notice the slightest muscle twitches, to predict opponent's attack. '''Expert Markswoman: '''Maria is highly skilled with all types of guns allowing her to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. She has excellent bull-eyes aim on their target via bullets. Maria is also able to operate all variations of guns; she can create guns as well as repair them. Also to have an expert knowledge of guns and handling them. She has excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resemble the class of weapon in either form or concept. '''Expert Assassin: '''She can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, she is able to dispatch her victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. '''Unpredictability: '''Maria is completely unpredictable when it comes to her behavior, personality and abilities. While doing her work, she never acts the same way; this ability helps her in combat, rendering her immune to people to uses any type of the opponents' fighting style analysis, combat perception etc. '''Blood Lust: '''She can give off pure killing intent, affecting the opponents, herself, and others around the vicinity. Particularly strong killing intent can paralyze the victim in fear, causing them to morbidly hallucinate their own deaths, or even kill them by forcing the mind to believe the death is reality. Demigod Abilities '''Negation: '''Maria is able to temporarly cancel out any defences, barriers, force fields etc. If she concentrates enough, she can nullify some demigods' powers forcing them to rely only on their physical abilities. This ability also causes technology and any electronical devices to go crazy in her presence. '''Chaos Inducement: '''She can cause chaos in any scale, from minor disorder, confusion and/or disobedience, up to causing massive storms, destruction, loss of laws and order to cause mass panic, etc. The more chaos Maria decides to create, the more energy she looses - when it reaches zero, the life energy is being consumed. '''Mind Inducement: '''Maria has the ablility to cause the target's mind/brain go into wanted state, causing short-term change in emotions, sensations, memories, etc., exact length of the effect depends on both her skill and power and the targets mental state. '''Probability Combat: She is able to utilize probability manipulation with her physical combat, making her lucky, or induce bad luck on others, making absorbing the opponents luck or make the most unlikely things happen. Other Abilities As one of the Black Tongues (although not taking the full initiation ritual), Maria can harness the power of Hecate despite having no training or natural talent for magic. Through a tattoo on her wrist she can channel the energy of the goddess of magic, although her abilities aren't as powerful as the cultists' or true children of Hecate. *'Mirror Travel': As truthful to her nickname, Maria can teleport via mirrors and any reflective surface to anywhere with an reflection. She can freely jump through any mirror she knows or seen. She can also be summoned through a mirror (like in the urban legend) by speaking her nickname five times. Magical Items Most of Maria's possession consists of variety of guns and weaponry used by her to fulfill her assassination contracts. Silenced Hardballer: ''' The AMT Hardballer is a stainless steel clone of the Colt M1911A1 made by Arcadia Machine & Tool. It has a seven round magazine capacity and fires .45ACP (Automatic Colt Pistol) rounds. A gun of choice for Maria, the Hardballer can be easily concealed to take out targets up close, with a suppressor to ensure she remains undetected. If she ever finds herself in a tight situation however, she can rely on the extra firepower of dual Hardballers to neutralize the threat and escape. '''Fiber Wire: '''The fiber wire consists of a short strand of a non-metallic wire with a handle at each end. Unlike most purpose-built weapons, it can be carried in the hand and ready for immediate use without alerting guards or targets. '''Tanto: Tanto knives are designed primarily for stabbing; as such, Maria can use this weapon to her advantage by using it as a distraction by throwing it, attacking head-on and stabbing a target in the stomach, sneaking up behind an unsuspecting target and slitting their throat, or throwing it into the head of a target. Sako TRG-41: A powerful sniper rifle manufactured by Sako Arms, which is based in Riihimäki, Finland. The TRG can be chambered in the .300 Winchester Magnum or the .338 Lapua Magnum round. What makes the TRG line special is the tech it's made with, including a cold-hammer forged receiver and barrel that offers increased strength while providing reduced weight, and free-floating, heavy, chrome moly barrel that is easier to maintain and less likely to degrade or rust through use. There are other innovations that help to give the TRG line a well-deserved reputation for accuracy, reliability, and durability in the field. '#9 - The Hermit: '''A magical Tarot card given to her by Basil Hawkins; despite no official position as a member of Ala Rubra, being given a Card signified Basil's trust in Maria's abilities and loyalty. The Hermit has internalized the lessons of life to the point that he ''is the lesson. The Hermit, as a kind of shamanistic hero, has made the complete journey – both the withdrawal and the return. There are two possible ways this card can be interpreted: First, the need to withdraw from society to become comfortable with himself. Second, the return from isolation to share his knowledge with others. *'''Invisibility: '''Maria can renderherself unseen by the naked eye and become invisible in visible spectrum. She can move about an environment unseen by others and act without being observed. Relationships Ethymology the meaning of the Semitic-rooted name '''Maria '''is uncertain, but it may originally be an Egyptian name, probably derived from ''mry - ''"beloved" or ''mr -'' "love" ("eminent lady" or "beloved lady") '''Alviano '''is a town and ''commune ''(roughly equivalent to a township or municipality) in the province of Terni (Umbria, central Italy), with a population of 1,508. Trivia *Bloody Mary's nickname comes from a folklore legend, consisting of a ghost conjured to reveal the future. She is said to appear in a mirror when her name is called multiple times. *Despite being an official member of the Black Tongues, Maria didn't receive her tattoos completely, thus she cannot upon Hecate's dark powers, like other members. *Maria's favorite dessert is ''cannoli ''- Italian tube-shaped shells of fried pastry dough, filled with a sweet, creamy filling usually containing ricotta cheese. She shares this trait with her partner, Seth. Category:Female Category:Children of Eris Category:Black Tongues Category:Ala Rubra Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Joker's Creation